Jezuici
Jezuici są spadkobiercami i następstwem templariuszy . Powstali 15 Sierpnia 1534 r. jednak usankcjonowani przez papieża zostali w 1540 r. a ich założycielem był Ignacy Joyola ( Były hiszpański żołnierz ) . Zostali oni powołani celem przeciwstawienia się reformacji , mieli za zadanie ją zniszczyć . Loyola chciał by zakon był obrońca jedności katolickiej , zakon był więc całkowicie oddany "namiestnikowi Chrystusa" - Papieżowi . Towarzystwo Jezusowe jest "rzymsko-katolickim zakonem kleryków, założonym przez św. Ignacego z Loyola". '- Encyklopedia Britannica', tom XIII, strona 1011 thumb|left Przysięga Jezuitów zawiera między innymi wzmianki o powinności oraz prawie do pozbycia się każdego heretyckiego króla na całym świecie , każdego rządu nie uznającego władzy papiestwa - Każdy człowiek który nie uznaje władzy papieża , musi zostać zniszczony , każde państwo , organizacja ... " Ja ( tutaj podaje się imię i nazwisko ) w obecności Boga i świętych przysięgam że jego świętobliwość Papierz, jest zastępcą Chrystusa , oraz jest jedyną prawowitą głową katolickiego kościoła . " - Fragment Przysięgi "' I obiecuje że nie będę posiadał własnych poglądów , będę posłuszny jak trup . I będę prowadził wojny potajemnie i otwarcie przeciwko wszystkim heretykom , Protestantom i Liberałom - ponieważ muszę wytępić ich z oblicza całej ziemi , nie oszczędzę ani płci , wieku ani kondycji , będę wieszał , wywracał , gotował , obdzierał z skóry , dusił i palił żywcem tych hańbiących heretyków . Będę rozrywał żołądki i łona ich kobiet oraz miażdżył głowy ich potomstwa rzucając o ścianę , aby na zawsze zgładzić ich obrzydliwą rasę' " - Fragment Przysięgi " Uczono cię byś podstępnie zasiewał ziarno zawiści i nienawiści wśród społeczeństwa , na prowincjach i w miastach które żyły w pokoju . Oraz byś podżegał ich do przelania krwi , podjudzał do wprowadzenia wojen przeciwko sobie . Do wszczynania rewolucji i wojen domowych w krajach które były niepodległe i zamożne , rozwijających sztukę i naukę oraz cieszących się z błogosławieństwa pokoju . Uczono cię byś stawał po stronie walczących oraz potajemnie współpracował ze swym bratem Jezuitą , który działać może po przeciwnej stronie a nawet otwarcie przeciwstawiać się temu z czym ty możesz być związany . Po to by ostatecznie kościół mógł być zwycięzcą ustalonych na traktatach pokojowych . " - Uroczysta Przysięga Wcielenia do Zakonu Jezuitów , Library of Congres , Katalog numer 66 - 43354 " Synu mój . Uczono cię działać obłudnie . W śród reformatorów być reformatorem . W śród kalwinistów być kalwinistą . W śród protestantów być Protestantem . I uzyskując ich zaufanie , nauczać nawet z ich mównic . Ucznono cię obowiązków szpiega , to jest wkraść się w łaski , heretyków każdej klasy i każdego rodzaju do szkół i Uniwersytetów . " "' Ponad to przyżekam i oświadczam , że będę przy każdej okazji prowadził niezmordowaną wojnę . W ukryciu lub otwarcie . Przeciw wszystkim heretyką , protestantom i liberałą . Zgodnie z otrzymanymi rozkazami aby ich wytępić i wyniszczyć z oblicza całej ziemi . Jeśli nie będzie tego można uczynic otwarcie , użyje potajemnie trucizny , uduszę sznurem , pchnę ostrzem sztyletu lub użyje kuli z ołowiu , zgodnie z rozkazem , jaki otrzymam od wysłannika papieża lub przełożonego towarzysta Jezusowego .' " " Idź zatem na cały świat , i weś w posiadanie całą ziemie w imieniu Papieża . Kto nie uzna go jako zastępce Chrystusa i jego przedstawieciela na ziemi , niech będzie przeklęty i wytępiony . " - " The Jesuits Oath " as citied by Edwin A.Sherman , The Engineer Corps of Hell , 1883 Według Jezuickiej zasady " Perinde ac Cadaver " - z łacińskiego " na podobieństwo trupa " . Jezuici są posłuszni jak trup Papieżowi i tak zwanemu czarnemu Papieżowi - Generałowi Zakonu Jezuitów . Jezuici po Różokrzyżowcach i Templariuszach odziedziczyli całkowite dzierżenie wszystkich praw okultyzmu i całej zgromadzonej z niego nauki , Wzmianki o Jezuitach i ich doskonałych znajomościach okultyzmu pojawia się w dziełach Heleny Petrownej Blawatsky . Jezuici Komunizm To Jezuici stworzyli pierwszy komunizm w kontrolowanych warunkach . Komunizm powstał i był udoskonalany w Paragwaju , zakon Jezuitów przez 150 lat prowadził tam swoje kołchozy zwane redukcjami , Indianie Guarani byli niemiłosiernie eksploatowani wydobywając kauczuk , minerały , produkując różnorakie dobra za spanie i michę żarcia , własność prywatna nie istniała . Każda rzecz była własnością Boga czyli państwa Jezuitów . Indianie żyli , pracowali i umierali . Nie byli kształceni i nie znali żadnego innego języka poza swoim , kościół nie potrzebuje wykształconych niewolników . Komuna trwała w najlepsze aż do 1750 roku kiedy to katoliccy monarchowie odkryli źródło niebywałego bogactwa zakonu . Królowie Hiszpanii i Portugalii nie zdawali sobie sprawy że są oszukiwani przez wiecznych kłamców jezuitów . Na polecenie monarchów zakon został zniesiony na zawsze przez Papieża Klemensa XIII w lipcu 1773 roku . Jednak już w 1814 roku . zakon zostaje reaktywowany bullą Piusa VII i od tej pory rządzi niepodzielnie na Watykanie jako najpotężniejsza organizacja na świecie . Jezuickie Stworzenie Zakonu " Illuminati " Jezuici są odpowiedzialni za ateistyczną rewolucję Francuską , w pełni przez nich zaplanowaną i zrealizowaną . Założycielem Jakobinów był Adam Weishaupt zwany ojcem Jakobinów . Był on Jezuickim profesorem prawa kanonicznego , był również fundatorem zakonu Illuminatów . Jak podaje''' Encyklopedia Britannica , Tom XII, str. 251''' : Weishaupt był profesorem na Uniwersytecie w Inglostadt, który był centrum jezuickiej kontrreformacji . Inglostadt było ośrodkiem gdzie w roku 1556 zakon jezuitów był w rozkwicie . Co dowodzi że Illuminati zostało założone przez Jezuitów . Zatem Jakobinizm jest produktem Jezuitów będącym odpowiedzialnym za rewolucję Francuską . Podczas Francuskiej rewolucji Dominikanie przejeli Inkwizycje od Jezuitów , następnie zostali zniszczeni , a Jezuici odebrali ją z powrotem . " Illuminati zorganizowano na wzór jezuitów ". ' - Encyklopedia Brytanica tom XI, strona 1096 thumb|left|260px|Jezuita Adam Weishaupt Generał Jezuitów Jean Babtise Janssens rządził od 1946 do 1964 dowodził i kontrolował on takimi organizacjami i tajemnymi stowarzyszeniami jak Suwerenny Zakon Wojskowy Rycerzy Maltańskich , Wolnomularze Rytu Szkockiego , Zakon Iluminatów , Rycerzy Kolumba , Rycerzy Ku-Klux Klanu , B'nai B'rith ( Z Hebrajskiego synowie przymierza ) , Naród Islamu i jego prywatną armie " Owoc Islamu " , Komitet Mafijny , Opus Dei oraz wiele innych pomniejszych bractw . Każde tajemne stowarzyszenie jest kontrolowane przez Jezuitów . thumb|left|Jean Babtise Janssens Jezuita Profesor Caroll Quigley uniwersytetu Jezuickiego George Town który uczył Billa Clintona stwierdza : Tłumy już znajdują się pod kontrolą małej lecz silnej grupie podporządkowanej światowej dominacji , sam należałem do tej grupy . Ten sławny profesor jest on Jezuitą , stwierdził więc że Jezuici kontrolują świat . W swojej książce Tragedia i Nadzieja mówi o systemie dwu partyjnym , zjawisku które widzimy na całym świecie , przykładowo Demokraci i Republikanie czy Platforma Obywatelska i Prawo i Sprawiedliwość . Wyjaśnia że ludzie myślą że są to dwie różne partie , tak naprawdę są one takie same a ludzie jedynie mają myśleć że są różne . To co mówi to to że polityka partii to żart . Potem mówi coś jeszcze , stwierdza że państwo nie może istnieć bez patriotyzmu z jednej strony , a z drugiej musi mieć miejsce atak i rebelia . Zatem atak i rebelia stanowią nieodłączną część planu Jezuitów . Kto w historii zbuntował się po raz pierwszy ? Szatan , przed szatanem rebelia , bunt , nie była znana , filozofią szatana jest że nie możemy istnieć bez rebelii , rebelia jest nierozłączną częścią jezuickiej filozofii . To na drodze buntu osiąga się określone cele , ponieważ szatan chce ustanowić swoje królestwo poprzez rebelie przeciw bożemu królestwu . Jezuita Michael Novak , naukowiec polityczny , wzmiankuje o pieczęci USA , która mówi : " Wolność i sprawiedliwość dla wszystkich " - Novus Ordo , mówiąc że jest to oparte na ludzkim grzechu . Twierdzi on że systemy polityczne winne być budowane pod masy społeczne , liczebniejsze czyli grzeszników a nie świętych których jest mniej . A więc systemy polityczne mają być tworzone i funkcjonować dla grzeszników których z założenia ma być więcej od świętych , a ich garstkę nazwać można umniejszającą i sprzeciw nazwać mową nienawiści , co funkcjonuje w Ameryce . Jezuicka Kontrola Szkolnictwa Cały światowy system szkolnictwa jest kontrolowany i oparty na Jezuickim myśleniu , nie jest oparty na słowie Bożym , jest tylko garstka ludzi na świecie którzy wierzą Słowu Bożemu , tak jak jest ono napisane . Gdy Protestanci odkryli prawdę Biblii , zaczeli odrzucać tradycje , każdy . Miała więc miejsce walka między Jezuicką moralnością katolicką a Biblijnyą Moralnością Protestantów . Na przestrzeni histroiii wiele protestanckich rodzin zaczeło wysyłać swoje dzieci do Jezuikckich szkół , znanych ze swojej edukcji . To właśnie z szkół Jezuickich opracowano system Uniwersytecki . '" Program nauczania Jezuickich uczelni zaczoł być przyjmowany w dużym stopniu jako podstawa propgramu nauczania europejskich uczelniw ogóle . " '- Doktor James J. Flash , Dean of Fortham Uniwersity ' To jezuicka edukacja stała się normą . " Osadzone w ratio studiorum ( Jezuicki Proces nauczania ) był elementy rozrywki , dramatycznych produkcji - kompozycja , retoryka , elokwęcja , debata . Kury te powiązane są z ćwiczeniami duchowymi ... " ' '" Między 1597 a 1773 , ponad 500 Jezuickich przedstawień teatralnych wystawiono tylko w samym regionie Dolnego Renu w Niemczech . " ' '" Około roku 1556 , trzy czwarte członków stworzyszenia , należało do 46 szkół Jezuickich , żeby uczyć przeciwko nauczaniu , żeby indoktrynować umysły nauką oświeconego humanizmu w przeciwieństwie do poznawania Biblii . Ta sieć rozrosła się w roku 1749 do 669 szkół , 176 Seminariów , 61 pracowni naukowych i 24 Uniwersytetów , częściowo lub całkowicie pod kontrolą Jezuitów . " '- " Rulers of Evil " F. Tupper Saussy , strona 65 ' Teatr Jezuickiej Kontreformacji Jezuici prężnie działali wtedy w Europie w celu wytępienia Protestatyzmu . Pracowali oni w Nadrenii , pracowali w Bawarii . W samym Monachiu mieli potężne wystąpienia teatralne . Jedno takie przedstawiawienie w 1609 roku wywarło potężny wpływ na 14 osób najwyższej rangi Bawarskiego sądu , byli oni pod tak wielkim wrażeniem Jezuickiego wystąpienia , że przystąpili do Jezuickich rekolekcji i zostali przeszkoleni w ćwieczeniach duchowych , poczym opuścili protestantyzm . Dzięki systemowi Teatrów kontrolowanego przez Jezuitów , cała Europa była pod potężnymi wplywami kontreformacji , ponieważ kazania ani słowo pisane nie pociągało tak wiele ludzi jak Jezuickie przedstawienia . Gdy Jezuici byli zakazani w Anglii , w celu jej infiltrracji wykorzystywali tajne metody . W szczegulności był w Anglii pewien człowiek bardzo użyteczny dla Jezuitów , nazywał się William Szekspir . Obecnie William Szekspir jest uznawany za wybitnego pisarza ze względu na znana literature jaką napisał , jednak jego literatura jest przesiąknięta wiedzą medyceuszy , okultyzmem , czego znamienitym przykladem jest lektóra szkolna obowiązująca w Polsce - Magbet . Subetelność Jezuitów w dzielach szekspira była niezwykle staranna , z jednej strony Jezuici zdawali się być ośmieszani , np w " Spisku Prochowym " , w konsekwjęcji jednak z drugiej strony społeczeństwą została przeforsowana katolicka moralność . William Szekspir przez napisanie spisku prochowego zdawał się naśmiewac z Jezuitów , jednak jego powiązani a z Jezuicką nauką są niepokojące . Jezuicki Dramat - program teatralny stworzony dla edukacyjnych i propagandowych celów na uczelniach towarzysta Jezusowego w 16 , 17 i 18 wieku . Kultywowany jako środek przekazu rzymsko - katolikich doktryn , sztuka teatralna kwitła w Jezuickich szkołach przez ponad 200 lat , przekrztałcając się ze skromnych studenckich warsztatów do rozwiniętych produkcji , które często dorównywały współczesnej publicznej scenie w kunszcie i technice . Najstarsze zajerestrowane Jezuickie przedstawienie datuje się na rok 1551 , i miało miejsce w nowo wybudowanym lokalu w Sycylli . W mniej niż 20 lat wystawiano przedstawienia w ponad 12 nowych jezuickich uczelniach , szerząc się w miastach na całym kontynencie . W Rzymie , Sewilli , Kardobie , Insburcku , Monachium i Wiedniu . ''' - Encyklopedia Brytanica " Jezuicki Dramat " Muzyka stanowiła ważny element w Jezuickich Teatrach . '''Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart '''w wieku 11 lat , napisał swoją pierwszą muzyke dla Jezuickiego Teatru . Jego ojciec był jednym z reżyserów w teatrze Jezuickim . Ojeciec Mozarta , '''Johann Georg Leopold Mozart , kształcił się w Augsburgu w gimnazjum i liceum jezuitów , gdzie otrzymał wykształcenie muzyczne . Jezuickie przedstawienia były ostro krytykowane za niewyobrażalną rozrzutność przeznaczanym na nią środków pienężnych . Ostatecznie w raz z zdelegalizowaniem Jezuitów w całej Europie , był to koniec Jezuickich Teatrów . Znikneły wszystkie Jezuickie przedstawienia . Jednak Jezuicki nie znikneli , a jedynie zeszli do podziemia . thumb|left|Generał Jezuitów Francesco Borgia" Wyglądamy jak owieczki , ale jesteśmy wilkami , przeganiają nas jak psy , wracamy jak Orły . " - Francesco Borgia , Generał Jezuitów Jezuicka Branża Filmowa Cały Filmowy Biznes w Ameryce został stworzony przez Jezuitów . Człowiekiem który był za to odpowiedzialny , był Niemiec Eusebio Kino . Posiada on swój pomnik w budynku kapitoli USA . Był on Jezuickim Profesorem na Ingolstadt College w Bawarii . Jego naziwsko " Kino " do dziś jest nazwą na Teatr w języku Niemieckicm , w przypadku Polski na sale Filmową . Jednym z pierwszych nakręconych filmów były filmy o Kowbojach . Była w nich zawarta moralność . Moralność ta była przedstawiona jako walka Dobra za złem , jednak nie na podstawie Biblii jak wierzyli Biblijni chrześcijanie , które określa co jest dobre a co złe . Ale na innej moralności , ludzkiej , aby człowiek sam decydował , co jest dobre , a co jest złe . Chodźby rządzenie za pomocą bronii , co było typowe w filmach typu Westernu . Zły Charakter za zwyczaj w filmie ginie , a dobry zwycięża . Ten schemat jest powielany do dziś . Wszyscy aktorzy tych filmów , byli wysokiego stopnia członkami Masonerii . Frank Sintara , Jhon Wayne , wszyscy oni byli Masonami 33 stopnia . Patrząc na świat aktorski i dziś - wszyscy głowni aktorzy są wysoko postawionymi członkami Masonerii . Np Robin Williams , człowiek który popełnił samobójstwo , niezwykle znany aktor , był członkiem Zakonu Templariuszy , noszący pierścień tego zakonu . Wielu Piosenkarzy jest obecnie wysoko postawionymi członkami Masonerii . Jezuici kontrolujący Masonerie oraz cały przemysł muzyczny i filmowy , jaką uważni stratedzy , wprowadzili na pierwszą linie nie siebie , a żydów , najbardziej znienawidzoną grupe etniczną świata . Jezuici wykorzystują żydów , w celu zrzucenia na nich odpoeiwedzialności . Przez co obecnie świat wierzy w Żydowski Spisek . Jednak nie są to prawdziwi Żydzi , a Żydzi dworu Papieskiego . Nie są oni żydami , jacy są opisani w Biblii - a są częścią Babilonu i Synagogą szatana , nie prawdziwymi Żydami z prawdziwego Izraela . Katolicka Dominacja Banków Karen Hudes była prominentnym prawnikiem , najważniejszym prawnikiem ogólnoświatowego systemu bankowego . Została zwolniona gdyż stała się informatorem i ujawniła panującą korupcję . Przeanalizowała kto za tym wszystkim stoi , kto kontroluje te miliardy które rządzą światem . W wywiadzie internetowym z dziennikarzem Gregiem Hunterem w programie " USA Watchdog.com " znajdując się w Maryland powiedziała : " W kwestii rezerw federalnych i banku rozrachunków między narodowych , grupy te są w zmowie z największymi oszustami - Jezuitami . Zawarli oni małe sekretne porozumienia próbując obciążyć winą najbogatszych tego świata , a w tym samym czasie , wszystkie kraje świata , wiedzą o tym złodziejstwie . Chodzi o Jezuitów w Watykanie . Pozwólcie że opowiem wam co odkryłam , zawsze myślałam że to CIA było problemem i inne organizacje wywiadowcze . A wiecie co ? - istnieje ogromna agencja wywiadowcza Watykanu . I inne tego typu działają przy pomocy agencji wywiadowczych Watykanu . ( ... ) Oni nie walczą z sobą , oni doszli ze sobą do porozumienia . My mamy uwierzyć w ich rywalizacje . Wszyscy oni są w zmowie . Wliczając w to Banki , wszystkie agencje wywiadowcze są także w zmowie . Ludzie nie wiedzą na przykład że IRS ( Agencja Podatkowa ) idzie do Watykanu . " Mówi zatem że cały system finansowy znajduje się pod kontrolą Jezuitów . Są właścicielami Banku Amerykańskiego . Wszystkie organizacje wywiadowcze , CIA , FBI , są pod kontrolą Watykanu . Jest to zgodne z tym co mówi Biblia , jeśli tak jak powiedział Jezuita Profesor Caroll Quigle , że jest to świat dla grzeszników , a jednym z Biblijnych Proroctw jest upadek Babilonu , wiedząc że Babilon tworzy światowy system religijny , odrzucający Ewangelie a w szczególności protestantyzm , to jest to jasny przekaz że Katolicyzm jest upadły od bardzo długiego czasu , ponieważ to on jest Babilonem , nie jest on upadły fizycznie , ponieważ jest i będzie największą potęgą która zniszczy Biblijnych chrześcijan , ale jest on upadły duchowo , ponieważ nienawidzi Boga . Jezuici thumb|left|Teilhard de Chardin Teilhard de Chardin - Jezuita , eugenik , Wielki propagator Nauki NEW AGE , wielki zwolennik organizacji narodów zjednoczonych , najczęściej cytowany okultysta ruchu NEW AGE , szczególnie zachwalany przez Papieża Jana Pawła II . Autorka Sprzysiężenia wodnika - Merlin Ferguson , wyjawia że Teilhard był najczęściej cytowany z pośród 185 przywódców ruchu NEW AGE w odpowiedzi na pytanie " kto najbardziej wpłynął na ich życie " " Teilhard marzył o społeczeństwie stającym się bogiem , gdzie każda jednostka osiąga swoje bycie bogiem w punkcie "Omega" . Ten punkt widzenia stał się punktem dla wielu przywódców ruchu ruchu NEW AGE . " Pod koniec 20 wieku został uznany już za Ojca NEW AGE '''. - P.T. de Chardin : Chrześcijaństwo i Ewolucja S.130 Dokonywał on oszustw i fałszerstw przy które służyły wsparciu teorii Ewolucji . Współpracował przy oszustwie człowieka z Piltdown , oszustwa którego później stał się spadkobiercą , nikt nie miał większego wpływu na myślenie Ewolucyjne Europy jak Teilhard de Chardin . Sam Teilhard pracował później w chinach gdzie wykopał " człowieka z Pekinu " czyli kolejne oszustwo . Jednak naukowe fałszerstwa to jeszcze nic przy aspektach wiary . " Czy Ewolucja jest teorią , systemem albo hipotezą ? Jest czymś znacznie więcej : to ogólnie założenie któremu muszą się pokłonić wszystkie teorię , wszystkie hipotezy , wszystkie systemy muszą upaść na kolana - i dopiero w świetle niego wszystkie systemy i hipotezy mogą udowodnić sens swojego istnienia i prawdziwość . - '''Teilhard de Chardin , Wietualna Wandea articule : Teilhard de Chardin and bis influence , The phenpeon of man pg. 218 - 219 " Ogólna zbieżność religi na uniwersalnego Chrystusa , która zaspokaja ich wszystkich , wydaje mi się jedyną możliwą przemianą świata i jedyną formą w której religia przyszłości może być pojęta " - Teilhard de Chardin , Chrześcijaństwo i Ewolucja , 1971 ''' Początkowo Rzym udawał że nie ma z jezuitą nic wspólnego , jendak 26 lat po jego śmierci został natychmaist przygarnięty a jego dzieła dały podwaline dla Watykańskich ruchów odnowy od II soboru watykańskiego . thumb|left|Anthony de Mello" Mnie osobiście spotkanie z zen zainspirowało do szukania prawdziwej, głębokiej duchowości, w momencie, gdy Kościół katolicki zbytnio mnie nie obchodził. Moim pierwszym „mistrzem duchowym” był Anthony de Mello SJ, dzięki niemu zainteresowałem się bardziej duchowością chrześcijańską, zacząłem żyć w Kościele i w końcu zostałem jezuitą. "' - Jezuita ksiądz Wojciech Werhun na temat Zen w chrześcijaństwie '''Anthony de Mello '''to hinduski jezuita , psychoterapeuta , mistyk , kierownik duchowy , jest więc on otwartym okultystą działającym z ramienia zakonu Jezuitów w celu infiltracji duchowości Europejskiej . W swoich książkach i konferencjach , łączy on tradycyjną mistykę europejską z myślą Dalekiego Wschodu , często zachaczając o psychologie . Proponuje on metody uznawane obecnie za nowatorskie , takie jak psychoterapia . Połączenia psychologi ludzkiej z okultyzmem nie są niczym zadziwiającym , jest to w pełni zrozumiałe , cała geneza dziejszej psychologi wychodząca od Karla Junga czy Zygmunta Froida jest czystym okultyzmem tak jak metody stosowane przez psychologie . 'thumb|left|Jezuita Robert KennedyJezuita Robert Kennedy , katolicki ksiądz i mistrz Zen . Autor Książki " Dary Zen dla Chrześcijan " . Święcenia kapłańskie otrzymał w Japonii , tam też praktykował i studiował zen u mistrza Roshiego Kouna Yamady . Jako pierwszy katolicki ksiądz w USA otrzymał honorowy tytuł Roshi . Zajmuję się on również Psychopetrapią w nowym Yoruku . Propaguje on wiarę i naucza Chrześcijaństwa wymieszanego z Buddyzemem . thumb|left|236px|Jezuita Federico Lombardi'''Jezuita Federico Lombardi , dyrektor biura prasowego Stolicy Apostolskiej w latach 2006 - 2016 . " Benedykta XVI ks. Lombardi określił jako „poszukującego sługę prawdy, ale nie łatwych kompromisów” - Jezuici.pl , " Federico Lombardi SJ: pontyfikat Franciszka to raj dla nowych mediów " , 2 lutego 2017 rok "' Według ks. Lombardiego, papież Polak był „mistrzem wyrazu zarówno w mowie, jak i w gestach'” - Jezuici.pl , " Federico Lombardi SJ: pontyfikat Franciszka to raj dla nowych mediów " , 2 lutego 2017 rok " Wreszcie papież Franciszek jest – w ocenie ks. Lombardiego – „głosicielem Ewangelii jako słowa pociechy i radości, miłosiernej miłości Ojca dla wszystkich jego stworzeń, poczynając od najbiedniejszych”. Ks. Lombardi określił go jako „pasterza, prowadzącego swój Kościół”. " - Jezuici.pl , " Federico Lombardi SJ: pontyfikat Franciszka to raj dla nowych mediów " , 2 lutego 2017 rok thumb|left|236px|Jezuita James J. MartinJezuita James J. Martin ''', działający w Ameryce . W 2017 roku , gdy Prezydent Ameryki Donlad Trump , odwołał derektywe poprzedniego Prezydenta Ameryki Baracka Obame , o szkolnych toaletach , zmuszającą szkoły Amerykańskie do respektowania możliwości wyboru dzieci " transseksułalnych " z której toalety - męskiej czy żeńskiej , chcą korzystać , pod groźbą kar finansowcych za nie przestrzeganie tego prawa , Jezuita James J. Martin , sprzeciwił się i zbojkotował publicznie w internecie taką decyzje Prezydenta , broniąc praw " mniejszości seksułalnej " do wyboru korzystania z dowolnej toalety . thumb|leftJames Martin jest także redaktorem Jezuickiego Pisma wydawanego w Ameryce pod tytułem " America " oraz Jesuit Post . '''Jezuita Michael Rossmann , członek redakcji Jesuit Post , w jednym z swoich artykułów poświęconym Janowi Chrzcicielowi , dowodził trywializujac Biblie , że Jan Chrzciciel był " Proto-Hispterem " . thumb|left Generał Peter Hans Kolvenbach , jedyny w historii który zrezygnował z zajmowanego stanowiska , jeden z współczesnych generałów zakonu Jezuitów . Generał Jezuitów Adolfo Nicolas , który dnia 27.09.2012 roku , spotkał się z Jezuitami pracującymi w mediach i ich współpracownikami w Polsce . Natomiast Jezuita Papież Franciszek spotkał się z przedstawicielami Polskich Jezuitów 30 lipca 2016 roku gdzie mówił i podkreślał ważność Jezuickich szkół i kolegiów w których nauczają Jezuici . thumb|left|Adolfo Nicolas Jezuicka Misja Zniszczenia Protestantyzmu Jezuici otrzymali zadanie sprowadzenia z powrotem do Rzymu wszystkich protestanckich denominacji , poprzez zniszczenie Protestantyzmu , we wszystkich protestanckich Krajach . Jezuici Kontrolują Ameryke , Wielką Brytanie , Szwecję , Holandię , Niemcy , a wszyscy światowi Liderzy , królowie , prezydenci , właściciele majątków ziemskich czy przywódcy religijni , podlegają Jezuitą . Wszystko to w ramach Kontrefromacji która trwa do dziś i nie zakończy się dopóki ostatni protestant nie zniknie z powierzchni ziemi czy to przez walkę czy to przez " nawrócenie " . W roku 1888 podczas zjazdu misji Protestanckiej w Londynie , ostrzegano że : " Misyjny program Watykanu , kto chce niech nie wierzy , przewiduje nawrócenie Wielkiej Brytani oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki . A za ich pośrednictwem podporządkowanie całego świata . " '- Report of the Centenary Conference of Protestant Missions of the World , Exeter Hall , London , 1888' ---- Jezuici biorą czynny udział w ośmieszaniu i działaniu przeciwko Pismu Świętemu nie tylko poprzez krytykę Biblijną i propagowanie teorii Ewolucji , ale i przez czyste szyderstwo . Przykładowo Jezuita Michael Rossmann z „The Jesuit Post” pisze o 7 powodach , dla których można uznać św. Jana Chrzciciela za pierwowzór współczesnych hipsterów . W 17 Wieku , Holenderski Filozof pochodzenia żydowskiego Baruch Spinoza ( 1632 - 1677 ) , jako pierwszy zakwestionował autorstwo Mojżesza . Spinoza krztałcił się pod kierunkiem byłego Jezuity . Napisał : " Pogląd że Mojżesz napisał pięcioksiąg jest bezpodstawny i irracjonalny . " - Baruch Spinoza cytowany przez Normana Geislera , " Inductivism , Materialism & Rationalism " , Strona 19 Spinoza został wyrzucony z Żydowskiej Synagogi a jego dzieło później zostało nazwane " księgą stworzoną w piekle " . Jego wpływ został rozszerzony przez Francuskiego Lekarza nazwiskiem Jean Astruc ( 1684 - 1766 ) , który rozwninoł bardziej systematyczną metode podważania autorstwa Mojżesza , stając się znany jako Ojciec sceptycznej krytyki Biblii . Stał się znany jako człowiek nikczemny i niemoralny . " Wolter , opisał Astruca jako skąpca i rozpustnika , opętanego przez diabła . To był człowiek który położył fundament pod destruktywną krytykę Biblii swoimi teoriami , na temat księgi rodzaju . " - Christian Nation , Vol 52 , 6 Kwietnia , 1910 , J.M Coleman Hitler 103.png|Atlas znajdujący się na szczycie uniwersytetu Jezuickiego w Pradze Hitler 104.png|Klasztor Jezuitów w Niemczech Hitler 105.png|Wejście do Klasztoru Hitler 106.png|Symbol Atlasa w Klasztorze Przysięga Jezuitów.png Hitler 111.png Jezuici w Paragwaju.png Andrzej Duda o Jezuitach.png|Andrzej Duda o Jezuitach Jezuicka Strona Posłuszeństwo Papieżowi.png Generałowie Jezuitów - Peter Van Kolvenbach i Adolfo Nicolas.png|Generałowie Jezuitów - Peter Van Kolvenbach i Adolfo Nicolas Papież Franciszek z Jezuitami Polskimi.jpg|Papież Franciszek z Jezuitami Polskimi Rulers of Evil , 1792 - F. Tupper Saussy.jpg|Rulers of Evil , 1792 - F. Tupper Saussy Report of the Centenary Conference of Protestant Missions of the World , Exeter Hall , London , 1888.jpg|Report of the Centenary Conference of Protestant Missions of the World , Exeter Hall , London , 1888 50 lat w Kościele Rzymskim - Charles Chiniquy.gif|50 lat w Kościele Rzymskim - Charles Chiniquy The Jesuits Oath as citied by Edwin A.Sherman , The Engineer Corps of Hell , 1883.jpg|The Jesuits Oath as citied by Edwin A.Sherman , The Engineer Corps of Hell , 1883 The Federal Reserve Conspiracy and Rockefellers , Emanuel M . Josephson ( New York , Chendey Press , 1968 ).jpg|The Federal Reserve Conspiracy and Rockefellers , Emanuel M . Josephson ( New York , Chendey Press , 1968 ) The New jesuits , 1971 - George Riemer.jpg|The New jesuits , 1971 - George Riemer Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky.jpg|Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky Romanism , A Mence of Nation - Jeremiah J. Crowley.jpg|Romanism , A Mence of Nation - Jeremiah J. Crowley Foregin Conspiracy Against Liberties of the United States - Samuel F.B. Morse.jpg|Foregin Conspiracy Against Liberties of the United States - Samuel F.B. Morse The Jesuits in History , 1815 - Hector Macpherson.jpg|The Jesuits in History , 1815 - Hector Macpherson History of the Jesuits , 1848 - Andrew Steinmetz.jpg|History of the Jesuits , 1848 - Andrew Steinmetz The Story o Protestantyzm - J.A. Wylie'a.jpg|The Story o Protestantyzm - J.A. Wylie'a Cytaty Gdziekolwiek wyrasta ruch totalitarny , czy to komunistyczny czy nazistowski . Tam znaleźć można Jezuitę jako doradce bądź przywódce . Na Kubie był nim ojciec Castro Armando Liorente . '- The "Federal" Reserve Conspiracy and Rockefellers , Emanuel M . Josephson ( New York : Chendey Press , 1968 ) p. 72' Fidel Castro Jezuitą Do czego zatem dążą Jezuici ? Twierdzą że szukają chwały bożej . Jednak Analizując fakty okazuje się że dążą oni do powszechnej dominacji . Oddali się bezwzględnie Papierzowi który bez nich nie mógłby istnieć . Gdyż Katolicyzm właśnie z nimi jest identyfikowany . Oddali się bezwzględnie rządzącym i dzierżą w dłoniach rewolucje . W ten sposób , czy to pod tą czy pod inną nazwą , to oni rządzą światem . -''' Papiestwo , Pizeitzm , Jezuityzm , Luigi Desanetis , ( London : D. Catt , 1905 : translated from the orginal Italian edition published as Roma Papale in 1865 ) strona 139 .' Papież ma prawo zabić jednym słowem . Otrzymał prawo do troski o owce , czyż nie po to by podrzynać gardła wilkom ? '- Emanuel Sa , Jezuita "Theologia Moralis" 1596 rok.' Człowiek Ekskomunikowany przez ojca świętego może być zabity gdziekolwiek , jak uczą tego ojcowie Escobar i Deaux , albowiem papież ma bezpośrednie zwierzchnictwo nad całym światem . '- Herman Busenbaun , jezuita "Theologia Moralis" 1757 rok.' Przeklęty , przeklęty , przeklęty niech będzie każdy heretyk '- Aklamacja uczestników na zakończenie Soboru Trydenckiego 1545 - 1563 wpisana do protokołu obrad''' " Coraz większa liczba literatury antyżydowskiej i antysemickich organizacji jest dowodem że naród jest gotowy do walki z judaizmem " '- Ojciec Ba , Jezuita " Im Stimmer der Zeit " , 1921 str. 172' " Faszyzm jest formą rządów , która koresponduje najściślej z koncepcjami kościoła Rzymskiego . " '- Civilta Cattolica , oficjalny organ zakonu Jezuitów , 1939' " Odkładając na bok wszelki prywaty osąd , musimy być zawsze gotowi do zaakceptowania następującej zasady : Wierzę , że białe które wiedzę , jest czarne , jeśli tylko kościół hierarchiczny tak to definiuje . '- Ćwiczenia duchowe św. Ignacego Loyoli , str. 139' " Chiromancja ( Wróżenie z dłoni ) jest uzasadniona , jeśli z pośród linii i załamań dłoni odczytujemy najbardziej tajne sekrety duszy . " '- Claudio Lacroix , jezuita , " Theologia Moralis " Coloniac 1757' " Nie czujmy zaniepokojenia gdy mistycyzm staje się częścią edukacji . " '- F. Charmot , jezuita' " Odkładając na bok wszelki prywatny osąd , musimy zawsze być gotowi do zaakceptowania następującej zasady : Wierzę , że białe , które widzę jest czarne , jeśli tylko kościół hierarchiczny tak to definiuje . " '- Ćwiczenia duchowe świętego Ignacego Loyloli str. 193' W 1816 roku John Adams napisał do prezydenta Jeffersona odnośnie Jezuitów : " Nie mamy ich tutaj regularnego roju , w tak wielu przebraniach jak tylko król cyganów może zakładać , ubranych jak malarze , wydawcy , pisarze , nauczyciele ? Jeśli w ogóle istniała grupa ludzi którzy zasłużyli na wieczne potępienie na ziemi i w piekle , to jest to towarzystwo Loyoli . " '- The New jesuits , George Reimer , 1971' thumb|left|Thomas Carlyle"Jezuityzm zatruł źródła prawdy na całym świecie" '- '''Thomas Carlyle, 19 Wieczny Brytyjski Historyk, "The Jesuits and Their Plot to Destroy Britain " "Konstytucja" powtarza 500 razy że w osobie generała należy widzieć Chrystusa . " '- Secret History of The Jesuits strona 29''' " Najgorszymi z katolików są inkwizytorzy , Jezuici . Oni stanowią po prostu Rzymską Armie w celu ustanowienia w przyszłości ziemskiej suwerenności , na czele której stoi cesarski pontyfikat Rzymu . Planują coś w rodzaju powszechnej pańszczyzny z nimi w roli pana - to jest to wszystko co popierają . " '- The Brothers Karamazov , Fyodor Dostoyevsky ( New Yrok : Random House , 1950 , orginally published in 1880 ) Strona 309' " Generał jezuitów nalega by był on panem , władcą nad władcami . Wszędzie tam gdzie jezuitą pozwala się prowadzić swoją politykę , staną się oni panami za wszelką cenę . Ich społeczność się z natury dyktatorska i są nie przejednanym wrogiem wszelkiej ustanowionej władzy ." '- 50 Years in the Church of Rome , 1968 , Ojciec Charles Chiniquy ' " Nigdy przedtem , w biegu światowej historii , nie pojawiło się takie stowarzyszenie . Nawet sam starożytny senat nie obmyślił planów panowania nad światem , z większą pewnością sukcesu . " '- Fredrich von Hardenberg , 1800 , Alias " Novalis " Protestant German Philosopher , The Power and Secret of The Jesuits' " Uważam że jeśli ten kraj , Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki , straciłby wolność , zostało by to przeprowadzone przez subtelność katolickich księży Jezuitów . Ponieważ są oni największym wrogiem wolności obywatelskiej , oraz religijnej . Oni wszczynali najwięcej wojen w Europie . " '- Rzymski Katolik Lafayette , Romanism : A Mence of Nation , Jeremiah J. Crowley , ( Aurora , Missouri : The Meance Publishing Co. 1912 ) Strona 140' " A kim że są ci agenci ? Są oni w większej części Jezuitami , kościelnym zakonem , powszechnie znanym na całym świecie z względu przebiegłą dwulicowość oraz na całkowity brak zasad moralnych . Zakon tak wprawiony w dokonywaniu oszustw , że nawet w katolickich krajach , samych Włoszech , był nie do zniesienia i społeczeństwo domagało się jego zamknięcia " '- Samuel Morse - Twórca Alfabetu Morsa o Jezuitach , Foregin Conspiracy Against Liberties of the United States , Samuel Morse ( Boston , Massachusttes : Crocker & Brewster , 1835 ) Vol I , strona 55' " Oni ( Jezuici ) tak nieustannie przenikali dwór królewski i tworzyli intrygi , że sprawdiwliwym było oskarzyć ich o dążenie do światowej dominacji . " '- Arcyksiążę Maksymilian Francis , 1815 , The Jesuits in History , Hector Macpherson , ( Spirgfield , Missouri : Ozark Book Publishers , 1997 , orginally published in 1900 ) Strona 126 - 127' Jezuita Michael Angelo Tamburni mówiący w 1720 roku do księcia Brancas : " Widzisz mój panie , z tego pokoju władam nie tylko Paryżem , ale Chinami i nie tylko Chinami ale całym światem bez niczyjej wiedzy że to robię " '- History of the Jesuits , Andrew Steinmetz , ( Philadelphia , 1848 ) Vol I , strona 107' Jego ( Zakonu Jezuitów ) celem było , i nadal jest , niszczenie skutków reformacji , i ponowne ustanowienie świętego Rzymskiego Imperium , w narodzie Niemieckim . Wielkie Niemcy muszą być ponownie centrum świętego Rzymskiego Imperium . '- Leo H. Lehman - Amerykański Historyk , 1942' Zatem Biblia , ten wąż z podniesioną głową i błyszczącymi oczyma , zagrażający nam swym jadem , znacząc swój ślad na ziemi , musi zostać przemieniony w laskę i to szybko , puki jesteśmy w stanie go uchwycić . Przez trzy wczesne stulecie nie dawał nam odpocząć , dobrze wiecie jakiego zamieszania narobił i jak kąsał nas swymi zębami . '- The Jesuits in History , Jezuici o Biblii' Jezuita Profesor Caroll Quigley uniwersytetu Jezuickiego George Town który uczył Billa Clintona stwierdza : Tłumy już znajdują się pod kontrolą małej lecz silnej grupie podporządkowanej światowej dominacji , sam należałem do tej grupy ( Jest Jezuitą ... ) '- Pat Shannon , Jurnalist at Large Media' To od Ignacego Loyoli , założyciela jezuitów , możemy uczyć się jak zrealizować nasze marzenie o pokoju i ludzkiej godności . '- Ronald Regan' W ( 13.03.2013 ) 2013 roku na swojej stronie intrentowej''' Andrzej Duda napisał : - " Jezuici to twardziele, nie uznają miękkiej gry . Będzie dobrze ! " " Widzę Cię, jesteś tam, tam na Krzyżu. Na zawsze, do końca świata. Wpatruję się w Ciebie i ogarnia mnie spokój. Twoja spokojna twarz… " '''- Kontemplacja Krzyża , Jezuici.pl W roku 1888 podczas zjazdu misji Protestanckiej w Londynie , ostrzegano że : " Misyjny program Watykanu , kto chce niech nie wierzy , przewiduje nawrócenie Wielkiej Brytani oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki . A za ich pośrednictwem podporządkowanie całego świata . " '- Report of the Centenary Conference of Protestant Missions of the World , Exeter Hall , London , 1888' " Nie było przebrania, którego by (jezuici) nie przywdziali i dlatego nie było miejsca, którego by nie przeniknęli. Potrafili wejść bezszelestnie do szafy monarchy albo do gabinetu polityka. Potrafili zasiąść niewidziani na synodzie lub Zebraniu Generalnym i bez żadnych podejrzeń wmieszać się w obrady i debaty ". '- The Story o Protestantyzm J.A. Wylie'a strona 412, tom II' " Nie było języka, którym nie potrafiliby władać ani wiary, której by nie wyznawali i dlatego nie było ludu, z którym nie mogliby przebywać, ani kościoła, do którego nie mogliby wstąpić i którego funkcji nie mogliby pełnić. Mogli nienawidzić papieża wraz z Luteranami oraz przeklinać Ligę Namaszczonych z Prezbiterami ". '- The Story o Protestantyzm J.A. Wylie'a strona 412, tom II' " Illuminati zorganizowano na wzór jezuitów ". '- Encyklopedia Brytanica tom XI , strona 1096' " Dlaczego, patrząc na dramat uchodźców, nie widzieć w nich Chrystusa ponownie ukrzyżowanego ? On przecież żyje, cierpi i umiera w człowieku, w ludzkości. Przed kilkoma laty o. Henri Boulad SJ ( Jezuita ) pisał: „Nie wolno nam w tych burzliwych czasach spać jak apostołowie w łodzi. Zbyt często sądzimy, iż zmartwychwstały Chrystus już został uwielbiony, jest w chwale Ojca i siedzi po Jego prawicy. Spoczywa na zasłużonych laurach i jest szczęśliwy. Nic podobnego! Aby odkryć Jezusa, musimy skierować wzrok ku człowiekowi . " '- Jezuici.pl , " Czy uchodźcy przyszli zdemontować nasz świat ? " , 7 marca 2016' " Ojciec św. przyjął nas w rezydencji przy ul. Franciszkańskiej 3. Wiadomo, że Papież prawie zawsze podczas swoich podróży zagranicznych spotyka się z przedstawicielami jezuitów posługujących w danym kraju. I tak było tym razem ... " '- Jezuici.pl , " Co Franciszek powiedział polskim jezuitom ? " , 4 sierpnia 2016' " Oczekuje się, że wybór 31. „czarnego papieża”, jak niekiedy nazywa się generała tego zakonu ( Jezuitów ) , nastąpi 10 lub 11 października, a pierwszym, który pozna wyniki głosowania, będzie Franciszek – pierwszy jezuita-papież. Powiadomienie go o dokonanym wyborze ma charakter wyłącznie grzecznościowy, gdyż do zatwierdzenia tej decyzji nie jest wymagana zgoda papieża. " '- Jezuici.pl , " Rzym: rusza 36. Kongregacja Generalna Towarzystwa Jezusowego " , Redakcja , 1 Października , 2016' " 'Pan Bóg dopuszczając, aby na błądzących ludzi spadły nieszczęścia, obdarza ich również łaskami niezbędnymi do przezwyciężenia zła. Z pewnością jednym z darów od Boga dla Kościoła Katolickiego rozszarpanego rewolucją protestancką był św. Ignacy Loyola, mocarz duchowy, który zorganizował i przygotował do walki zastęp zakonników – jezuitów. " '- Katolicka Strona Sanctus.pl " Święty Ignoacy Loyola " ' '" 'Tak skuteczna praca „ad maiorem Dei gloriam” (ku większej chwale Bożej) spowodowała, iż szeregi towarzyszy Jezusowych bardzo szybko rosły. Jeden z wybitniejszych współpracowników Lutra – Melanchton miał zniechęcony zawołać: „Cóż to znaczy, wielki Boże, cały świat Jezuitami się napełnia”. " - '''Katolicka Strona Sanctus.pl " Święty Ignoacy Loyola " ' " Jeśli mogę mówić otwarcie , co myśle o tej księdze , to nie jest ona wcale za nami , lecz przeciwko nam . Nie dziwie się tej niezwyciężonej zawziętości cechującej wszystkich którzy uważają jej wersety za natchione . W młodzieńczej prostocie sam oczekiwałem że gdy otworze nowy Testament , znajde tam autorytet ziemskiej głowy kościoła , kult Maryii dziewicy , msze świętą , czyściec , relikwie , lecz z każdą kolejną stroną stwierdzałem że moje oczekiwania były próżne . Wreszcie po przeczytaniu tej książeczki conajmniej sześć razy , musiałem przyznać , sam przed sobą , że tak naprawdę ustanawia ona całkowicie inny system religijny . " '''- Jezuita o Biblii , " The Jesuit Conspiracy " , Jacopo Leone , strona 99 " Jezuici , są tajnym społeczeństwem - rodzajem zboru masońskiego - z nadprzyrodzonymi cechami obrzydliwości i tysiąc razy bardziej niebezpiecznymi ". - Samuel Morse , Conspiracy Against the Liberties of the United State " Obecność Jezuitów w dowolnym kraju, romańskim, tzn. Katolickim" czy protestanckim, prawdopodobnie wywołuje zakłócenia społeczne " - Lord Palmerston, Brytyjski męż stanu, 'dwukrotny premier Zjednoczonego Królestwa Brytyjskiego w XIX Wieku ' Organizacja rzymsko-katolickiej hierarchii jest kompletnym wojskowym despotyzmem, którego papież jest pozorną głową ; Ale którego Czarny Papież jest prawdziwą głową. Czarny papież jest szefem zakonu jezuitów i nazywa się generałem Przełożonym generalnym. Ma nie tylko dowodzenie własnym porządkiem, ale także kieruje i kontroluje ogólną politykę Kościoła rzymskiego. On jest mocą za tronem i jest prawdziwą potencjalną głową Hierarchii. Cała maszyna znajduje się pod ścisłą regułą dyscypliny wojskowej. Cała myśl i wola tej maszyny, planowania, proponowania i wykonania, znajduje się w jego głowie. W jego podrzędnych częściach nie ma niezależności myśli, czy działania. Implikacyjne i niekwestionowane posłuszeństwo wobec nakazów przełożonych władzy jest przysięgą obowiązku kapłaństwa każdej klasy ... " '- Generał Thomas M. Harris , " Rzymska odpowiedzialność za zamordowanie Abrahama Lincolna "' "' '''W latach 1555 i 1931 Towarzystwo Jezusowe (tj. Zakon Jezuitów) zostało wydalone z co najmniej 83 krajów, stanów i miast, za angażowanie się w intrygę polityczną i wywrotki przeciwko dobrobytowi państwa, zgodnie z zapisami Kapłana jezuickiego z uznaniem J. Campbell. ... Praktycznie każdy przypadek wydalenia dotyczył intryg politycznych, infiltracji politycznej, politycznej wywrotowości i podżegania do powstania politycznego " '- Kanadyjski Historyk J.E.C. Shepherd , 1987''' " Pierwszoplanowym celem naszych wysiłków , ma być pozyskanie zaufania książąt oraz ludzi u szczytu władzy , tak , aby żaden z nich , nie ważył się być w opozycji do nas , a w rezultacie , by był nam całkowicie podległym . " - Generał Jezuitów Ignacy Loyola , " Secret Instructions of the Jesuits " " " Protestantyzm musi być podbity a następnie użyty dla korzyści papiestwa . " Była to taktyka przedstawiona przez Ignacego Loyole Papieżowi Pawłowi III . Jezuici natychmiast ruszyli do pracy , w tajemnicy infiltrując wszystkie grupy protestanckie - ich rodziny , miejsca pracy , szkoły , szkoły wyższe , uczelnie etc. Dzisiaj , Jezuici praktycznie ukończyli swoje dzieło . " '- '''Były Jezuita Alberto Rivera , 1975 rok , przedmowa do książki Edmona Parisa " The Secret History of the Jesuits " " '''Moim zdaniem można go ( Ignacego Loyole ) określić z historycznego punktu widzenia jako zatrute źródło z którego wytrysneły rzeki goryczy , zalewające teraz cały świat' . " - 19 Wieczny Historyk Thomas Carlye " The Collected Works of Thomas Caryle " , Strona 249 thumb|left|249px|Jezuita Piotr SkargaA tą wiarę, którą niedawno djabelski posłaniec i ślubów Bogu uczynionych gwałtownik, cielesny i rozpustny Luter przyniósł, a nie tylko jej cudami nie potwierdził, ale ją sprośnym żywotem pomazał, niech się słusznie brzydzą, bo nie jest to wiara Chrystusowa, ale tajemne i do pogaństwa wiodące bałwochwalstwo. - Jezuita Piotr Skarga, Żywoty Świętych, Obrok duchowny do żywota ś. Ludgera, Biskupa Monasterskiego, Apostoła Saskiego Masoneria tworem Jezuitów Jest spora analogia pomiędzy systemem stopni masońskich a jezuickich , również Jezuici przydeptują buty i odsłaniają kolano . W ten sposób Ignacy Loyola zaprezentował siebie w Rzymie prosząc o zatwierdzenie zakonu . Jezuici pojawili się przez Wolnomularzami , są ich twórcami i władcami każdego innego zakonu na tej ziemi . thumb|left|335px Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Jezuici